


So This is What Being an Adult is Like?

by MezzaWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaWolf/pseuds/MezzaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating college, Axel decides to move into a new house that Roxas had suggested to him with a bunch of new people for the time being while he gets on his feet and finds a job and starts a career for himself. But will he get along with his new found roommates? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is What Being an Adult is Like?

The moon danced along the surface of the lake gracefully while the wind caressed the leaves and branches of the trees ever so sweetly. And there he was, standing in the moonlight. The beautiful yet mysterious azure haired man he had called his best friend who he had been coveting for years... Isa. His green eyes sparkled under the moonlight as he went in for a kiss, but all of a sudden a loud sound echoed from the woods causing the birds to scatter. The massive roaring was getting louder and louder as he scanned the trees and- 

BAM! Axel was rudely awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of the vacuum hitting his door. Cursing to himself he looked at the clock. "8am?! Who the fuck is up at 8am on a Saturday?!" He angrily got out of bed and threw some pajama pants on super quick before going to confront the offender. He opened the door to find none other than Zexion vacuuming the house at this god awful hour.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Axel hissed at the slate haired man. Zexion and Axel both lived on the 1st floor while the rest of the house lived on the second and third.

"I'm vacuuming the hallway of course. Maybe if you took your shoes off before stepping inside the house and dirtying up the carpet, we wouldn't have this problem." Zexion stated calmly.

"What normal person vacuums the floor at 8 in the morning?!" Axel spat. Zexion merely glared at him for a second before picking up the vacuum and putting it back in the closet. He was finished anyway, so no point in arguing. This was going to be rougher than he thought. It was only the first week and he was already arguing with one of his roommates. Had he made a good choice in moving in this bunch? Only time will tell.

"At least the rent is cheap," He grumbled as he went back into his room. He picked up the phone and decided to text Saix to see if he wanted to go out for coffee. He was already awake so there was no point in going back to sleep. He wanted to see his best friend anyway. They had been best friends since they were children and even went to the same university together. They were basically attached at the hip since the very beginning. 

-You awake yet?-

-Unfortunately. Why do you ask?-

-I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee. My damn roommate decided it would be a grand ol' time to ram my door with the vacuum. Anyway, Tonberry Cafe sound good to you?-

-Sure. See you in a half hour.-

Axel finished his shower, got dressed, and padded into the kitchen upstairs. He was cheerfully greeted by Roxas's twin brother Sora. Axel hadn't really had any prolonged interactions with Sora, even though he was best friends with his twin brother. 

"Hey, Axel! How's it going?" Asked Sora before taking another bite of his oatmeal. Sitting beside him was a zombie-like Roxas. Roxas was never a morning person in all the time that Axel knew him. It was still hilarious to catch him like this first hand. 

"Oh, I'm pretty good. Kinda got rudely awakened by a vacuum this morning, but whatever." Axel stated shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, Zexion can be strange like that. He meticulously cleans everything no matter what time it is. Sorry about that. Perhaps earplugs?" He didn't really think he should NEED earplugs. It was more of a matter of being considerate with those you live with. 

"Good morning, Roxas!" Axel sang sweetly to him while batting his eyelashes in a playful manner. He received a grunt and a glare in return and chuckled lightly before saying his goodbyes and heading out the door to go meet up with Saix. 

Axel entered the cafe and was greeted by his other best friend, Xion. The three of them had been inseparable in both high school and college even though Axel was two years ahead of both of them.

"How is the new living situation going?" She asked while cleaning the espresso machine. It was pretty dead on Saturdays. "Pretty weird living with so many people, huh?" 

"A little bit. I'm definitely used to smaller households, that's for sure. How did that date go? Do I get to meet him?" Xion turned bright pink at that question. She was usually pretty shy when it came to her love life. The fact that she was even going on dates was surprising. She usually put school first, so this guy HAD to be special.

"Ummm... It went really well actually. We have a lot in common, we have similar hobbies, and he is really easy to talk to. What brings you here today, Flamsilocks?" Xion asked obviously trying to change the subject. 

"Oh, just meeting up with Saix for some coffee. I got woken up early, so I figured I would hang out with him. Speaking of which, can I get a grande Americano, please?" "Sure thing!" She said as she started his drink for him. It was at that moment that Saix walked into the cafe. He looked tired. It was very possible that he had pulled an all-nighter. Though Axel was already finished with school, Saix was still trying to get his doctorate in theoretical physics.

"Good morning, Loser." Saix said to him with a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Asshole." Axel returned with a chuckle. They grabbed their respective coffees and sat down at a table to shoot the shit.

"How's the new house going? Piss anyone off yet?" Saix asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Enough to be woken up by the vacuum cleaner apparently. Other than that, everyone seems to cool to me. I don't know much about the other roommates yet besides Roxas, obviously. Demyx seems pretty laid back. He's usually just chilling in his room writing music and then posting it to YouTube. I haven't spoken to Riku much, so I am not sure what he does yet. I DO know, however, that he is best friends with Sora. They also have another friend named Kairi that likes to come over from time to time. She seems nice. Apparently we as a household are having a pizza party/game night to get to know each other better and get better acquainted with our close friends so that it's more of a family situation than a roommate situation. Would you be interested in going to that?" Axel asked with a gentle smile on his face. 

"That sounds fun. Just let me know when it is so that I can plan my schedule accordingly." Saix replied. And with that, they left the cafe and went about the rest of their week until the party took place.


End file.
